


Innocent and Beautiful

by starbucks_stucky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, QuiObi Secret Santa 2020, just in case you didn't get it the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks_stucky/pseuds/starbucks_stucky
Summary: Qui-Gon isn’t lonely, regardless of what any of his friends say. He’s become used to a more solitary lifestyle, and actually rather enjoys it. If nothing else, it’s made him content with his own company, which couldn’t be said for his younger self. He’s made peace with the fact that he’ll be spending Christmas alone. Still, the impending holiday has him feeling morose, longing for the warmth of a full house and loved ones celebrating together.That is, until he hears a loud knock at his front door.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: QuiObi Secret Santa 2020





	Innocent and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tohje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohje/gifts).



> For Tohje - I hope you enjoy; Merry Christmas!

Frost is creeping its way up the window glass, the wind outside rattling the bare branches of trees and sending snow swirling through the streetlamp’s glow. It’s pretty, in a quiet, cold sort of way. Qui-Gon sips a mug of hot cocoa as he watches the snow begin to fall more heavily, the soft Christmas music coming from the turntable in the corner his only companion.

Qui-Gon isn’t lonely, regardless of what any of his friends say. He’s become used to a more solitary lifestyle, and actually rather enjoys it. If nothing else, it’s made him content with his own company, which couldn’t be said for his younger self. He’s made peace with the fact that he’ll be spending Christmas alone. Still, the impending holiday has him feeling morose, longing for the warmth of a full house and loved ones celebrating together.

That is, until he hears a loud knock at his front door.

He stands confused for a moment, trying to figure out who in the world would be visiting at ten o’clock on Christmas Eve. All of his friends are out of town, and he has no family to speak of. Not anymore.

Another, more insistent knock finally pulls him from his stupor, and he sets his mug on the coffee table and hurries toward the door. When he finally manages to pull it open, he’s surprised to see Obi-Wan Kenobi shivering on his doorstep.

“It’s about time, I’m freezing my karking balls off out here.” Qui-Gon barely has time to move out of the doorway as Obi-Wan is practically blown into the entry way, a flurry of snow following him.

“Well, Merry Christmas to you too, then,” Qui-Gon says, shouldering the door closed and turning to look at Obi-Wan once more. The younger man’s face is barely visible between the top of his thick scarf and the brim of his knit hat, but Qui-Gon can make out an attractive flush on his high cheekbones, and he smiles as he helps Obi-wan unbutton his coat. It would seem that Obi-Wan had forgotten his gloves (again), and his frozen fingers aren’t making much headway.

“Thank you,” the shorter man says when he’s finally free of all his outwear, then promptly punches Qui-Gon none too gently on the shoulder as he hangs everything on a hook by the door.

“Hey!” Qui-Gon yelps, rubbing the offended arm and glaring at Obi-Wan. “What was that for?” Obi-Wan crosses his arms.

“So, when were you going to tell me that you were going to be spending Christmas on your own, hmm? I had to find out from Quinlan?” Qui-Gon closes his eyes in annoyance.

“I knew that bantha-brain wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut,” he mutters, stepping around Obi-Wan to head back to the living room.

“He shouldn’t have had to,” Obi-Wan says, following Qui-Gon and sitting next to him on the couch. “I’m your boyfriend, Qui-Gon, you should have said something!” Qui-Gon just sips his drink, eyes cutting to Obi-Wan’s expectant gaze. After a few moments of stalling, he sighs, setting his drink on the coffee table and turning towards the other man.

“I didn’t want you worrying about me. I know how you are,” he says, nudging Obi-Wan’s knee. “And besides, this was the only chance for you to spend time with your own family this year, I wasn’t going to get in the way of that.” Obi-Wan scoffs.

“No one should be on their own on Christmas. And I will worry about you if I so choose.” He grabs Qui-Gon’s hand. “I know this year has been hard, since your mother died. I can only imagine how difficult this must be for you.” Qui-Gon is touched by the earnest look in the Obi-Wan’s eyes. It was hard, he had to admit, celebrating a beloved holiday without the woman who had loved him so fiercely all his life. But he knows she’s happy and free of pain now, and still feels her in the warmth of her old hot cocoa recipe, the comfort of a blanket that she made herself. He squeezes Obi-Wan’s hand as the younger man speaks once more.

“I care about you, you big oaf, despite your best efforts to dissuade me.” Qui-Gon smiles, wrapping an arm around the smaller man and pulling his legs over his lap. Obi-Wan snuggles into his shoulder, only leaning away to grab Qui-Gon’s mug of cocoa and taking a sip himself.

“I consider you part of my family now too, you know,” he murmurs, tracing the rim of the mug with his index finger. Qui-Gon’s breath hitches. He thinks of the ring sitting in his nightstand drawer, the one he’d planned to give Obi-Wan in the new year, if he chose to accept it. He may not necessarily believe in Christmas miracles, but he’ll take an opportunity when he’s presented with one.

“Could you budge over for just a moment, love? Too much cocoa; I need the loo.” Obi-Wan laughs, pressing a kiss to Qui-Gon’s cheek and letting him up. The older man hurries to his room, grabbing the box out of his nightstand and opening it to reveal the simple silver band with a glimmering opal nestled in its center. He’s sure he wants to ask Obi-Wan to marry him, has been for a while now, if he’s being honest, but knowing that the moment is finally upon him has him scared shitless. He swallows hard, bolsters his courage, and leaves the room.

“That was certainly quick, I do hope you washed-” Obi-Wan’s teasing stops abruptly when Qui-Gon drops to one knee in front of him. His mouth is hanging open and Qui-Gon thinks there are tears in his eyes.

“I didn’t exactly plan to do this now, but it has been made abundantly clear to me that you are the most selfless, loving, gorgeous, wonderful man that I’ll ever have the honor to love, if you’ll have me.” He opens the box, and Obi-Wan gasps as he finally lets the tears fall. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, will you marry me?” Obi-Wan throws himself into Qui-Gon’s arms, a litany of yes’s falling from his lips. He pulls back enough to let Qui-Gon slip the ring onto his finger, then pulls the other man into a fierce kiss. As it deepens, Qui-Gon laughs into his mouth, slipping his hands under Obi-Wan’s thighs and hoisting him up. The two fall into a fit of giggles as Qui-Gon walks them to the bedroom, depositing Obi-Wan onto his bed and covering the smaller man with his body, kissing him slow and deep once more. Obi-Wan pulls away for a moment, tracing Qui-Gon’s face and tucking a piece of long hair behind his ear.

“I do hope you realize,” he says, gasping softly as Qui-Gon rocks against him, “that it will be very hard to top this present next year.”

Qui-Gon simply kisses him quiet.


End file.
